Sleeping bags are well known. Typically, sleeping bags are formed of a body having a bottom cover attached to a top cover along a side. Two of the three other sides of the top cover and bottom cover can be attached to each other by a zipper, thereby allowing a user easy access to the interior of the sleeping bag. Some sleeping bags also have an integral pillow attached to the top or bottom cover of the sleeping bag.
However, most sleeping bags are simply utilitarian and do not provide any entertainment for children. Therefore, a need exists for a sleeping bag capable of providing entertainment to a child.